Cosas sin Importancia
by Detallista 257
Summary: Era como una cosa sacado de las novelas, cosas aparentemente sin importancia hasta que los personajes principales se dan cuenta de que, en realidad, era MUY importante. One Shot. KxC.


No era su intención. En realidad, estaba segura que ella nunca lo hubiese hecho intencionalmente. Era como una de esas cosas que leía en los libros – algo fugaz y muy importante, pero descartado hasta el último minuto por ambos personajes.

Observó su mano y se preguntó que lo incitó a agarrarlo. Era solo una mano de todos modos…ella usaba sus manos para muchas cosas – recoger los libros, sostener su arma, anotar apuntes, limpiar su cuarto…sus manos no eran del todo especiales para _ella, _al menos.

Pero sostener la mano de otra persona (una que no sea la de Maka o, por ejemplo, la de Ragnarok) era una cosa completamente diferente. Ella nunca experimentó algo como eso antes – su sangre rápidamente subió de su cuello a sus mejillas y hasta la punta de su nariz. Al principio, eran simplemente los dedos – las yemas de sus dedos rozó sus delgadas manos, callosas debido a su entrenamiento de esgrima, hasta que encontraron lugar en el espacio entre sus dedos. De repente, se enroscaron, estimulando sus nudillos con ellos hasta que descansaron en su palma. Las manos de él eran tibias y suaves y abarcaba la suya casi en su totalidad. Los dedos de ella temblaron ligeramente en su agarre, y sintió que su cara se calentaba aun más.

¿Por qué ella actuó de tal manera? Su tacto había sido tan gentil y tranquilizador, y de todos modos ella sintió que se derretiría al suelo en cualquier momento.

Tal vez era porque fue demasiado repentino. Habían entrado a la casa embrujada solo unos momentos antes y ella había estado un poco asustada pero rápidamente se calmó porque el lugar le recordaba extrañamente a su habitación en Shibusen. Todos estaban en fila india con el trió de Patty, Liz y Kid al final de esta. Los últimos dos estaban hechos un desastre nervios, Liz porque no le gustaban los fantasmas y Kid porque la asimetría de estos era más de lo que podría soportar y de repente un fantasma tanto espelúznate como asimétrico apareció de la oscuridad, asustados, ambos jóvenes corrieron del lugar como alma que lleva al diablo. Liz la pasó de largo a toda velocidad pero Kid se topó con ella – y casi como si fuera a propósito, sus manos se encontraron, y…bueno…fue cuando ella empezó a derretirse figurativamente.

Ella miró a Kid con el rabillo del ojo por un momento, observando sus rasgos faciales para cualquier tipo de reacción.

Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo, y temblaba como un niño asustado; de sus labios salían incoherencias que Chrona no alcanzó a entender. Su cara estaba pálida del susto y en la tenue luz de la casa de los sustos pudo ver las incesantes lágrimas de desesperación que caían de sus mejillas a su vestido negro.

Ella se puso tensa como una tabla hasta que Kid se calmó se dio cuenta de la situación, levantó la vista y sus ojos se posaron en su cara, en donde ella giró rápidamente su rostro en la dirección contraria. Su mano repentina y rápidamente soltó la suya – y ella soltó el aliento que ni sabia que estaba conteniendo. Algo bueno porque ella no sabría como lidiar con las caras burlescas de sus amigos, afortunadamente no tenía que preocuparse por ello, porque la atención de sus amigos no estaba en ellos, sino en el gigantesco Kishin de piedra que arrancó el techo del edificio como si fuera de cartón. Todo el grupo salió corriendo hacia la salida para no acabar aplastados por los violentos ataques del demonio, y eso fue el final del asunto.

Pero eso nunca fue realmente el final del asunto para Chrona.

Lo curioso era que (y esta fue la parte que estaba _más _la confundía), que ella estaba lista y dispuesta de hacerlo una y otra y otra vez. El sentimiento de su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad que atravesaba su cuerpo cuando sus manos se encontraba brevemente… ella se sentía como si pudiera volar como las aves cantoras que a veces se posaban en la ventana de su habitación. Ella hubiera querido atraparlo, dejar que la magia fluyera por ella, siempre y cuando la sensación no dejara que sus pies golpearan la tierra.

Se mordió el labio.

Definitivamente no sabía como lidiar con esto…

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**¿Hola? *esquiva tomates* ¡Perdón por desaparecer por tanto tiempo! *se va al señor rincón* pero hoy no fue mi día... y para desquitarme hice este one-shot, así que si no esta del todo bueno o no tiene sentido lo culpa todo a mi mente enferma y retorcida... ¿Notan algo distinto? ME CAMBIE EL NOMBRE DE PLUMA!**

**Díganle adiós a Funky Editors 12 y conozcan a... ¡Detallista 257! Una nueva versión de la anterior, madura y lista para escribir...cuando le entre la gana *tomatazo* **


End file.
